Shift cables come in many different forms. Examples of cable systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,182; 6,056,020; 5,577,415; 5,664,462; 5,575,180; 5,509,750; 6,561,057; 6,247,380; 6,119,544; 5,413,387; 5,002,315; 4,541,658; 5,826,920; 6,010,160; 5,779,279; 5,039,138; 5,518,332; 5,536,103; 4,682,513; 6,102,609; 5,655,415; 5,823,063.
What is needed is a multi-part, shift cable system that is easy to connect the cable core pieces together and the conduit pieces together while at the same time being serviceable.